Primero y unico
by Raven Harkinian
Summary: Sin duda la primera vez es algo muy especial para muchas personas, es algo que se podria mantener para siempre en sus mentes y sus recuerdos. Y Sora no era la excepción a esto.


_No entiendo por que me costo tanto terminar de desarrollar este Oneshot. Supongo que tratar de pensar en las escenas sin alejarme TANTO del canon de la serie._

_Aunque igualmente tiene su toque de AU. Desde ahora lo aviso. En esta historia sera como si lo ocurrido en Digimon 02 respecto a Tai, Sora y Matt no hubiera pasado. Sora no fue a confesarse a Matt con unas galletas, y por supuesto que no fue apoyada por Tai en ello._

_No me cae mal Matt, para nada, simplemente no puedo asimilar el final del modo en que quedó. Tengo preferencia con ver a Sora con el que habia mostrado aunque sea un ligero interes en ella desde Digimon 01, que seria Tai._

_Dicho eso, ¡adelante con la historia!_

_Digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de TOEI._

* * *

Una mujer pelirroja de cabello corto se encontraría sentada dentro de su recamara. Tendría una tierna y dulce sonrisa en su boca mientras su mirada parece estar pérdida más allá de las cuatro paredes que en ese momento le rodean.

A pesar de ello, tenia una pequeña fotografía enmarcada en sus manos. Acariciando el vidrio casi inconscientemente con su pulgar.

Su mirada se iría hacia la imagen de esa foto, y su sonrisa se extendería al mismo tiempo que sus ojos sueltan un destello de dulzura y alegría. Realmente el contenido de la imagen le hacia muy feliz, o al menos quizás complementaba la felicidad que claramente irradiaba esa mujer.

— Oh Tai…

Murmuraría la mujer con un suspiro de gusto. Viéndose en la foto a ella misma acompañada de un hombre de revoltosa cabellera castaña. Tal vez ya no es la misma de antaño; honestamente todavía hoy en día hay ocasiones donde le resulta extraño verlo con el cabello tan corto a diferencia de su periodo de adolescencia.

En la imagen estaba el hombre detrás de ella con sus manos entrelazadas frente a su estomago al rodearle con sus brazos. Ella tenia una de sus manos sobre las de el mientras que el otro brazo lo había levantado para rodearle el cuello. Ambos estaban sonriendo felizmente ante la cámara. Un momento captado hace un año. Sus primeras vacaciones como marido y mujer.

— _Las primeras…_

Esas dos palabras traerán una feliz nostalgia a la mente de la pelirroja. Sin duda para muchas personas el hecho de obtener o hacer algo por primera vez es muy importante o especial; para uno o para los demás. El primer recital, el primer baile, el primer beso.

—_ El primer beso…_

La mujer volvería a tener una dulce sonrisa en sus labios al pensar en ello. Sin duda alguna su memoria llevándola al día de su primer beso. Reconoce que no fue precisamente el momento más romántico ni nada por el estilo con el que sueñan muchas chicas, pero no le quita lo especial para ella.

* * *

_Una joven pelirroja avanzaría por el bosque en busca de cierto compañero suyo que aparentemente le dio por querer estar solo ahora. Enserio, ese es casi el departamento de Matt. ¿Por qué de pronto Tai quiere estar solo? Es cierto que puede ser un cabeza hueca pero hasta el debe entender que es peligroso estar separados en este lugar, incluso Agumon esta dormido junto al resto del grupo._

_— ¿A dónde has ido?..._

_Se preguntaría a si misma, pero recibiría su respuesta al verlo sentado contra un árbol casi a la salida del bosque, teniendo a la vista una laguna. A pesar de la hermosa vista nocturna, sus ojos estarían centrados en la solitaria figura del muchacho de alborotado cabello castaño. Es muy irregular verlo tan sereno, tan metido en sus pensamientos, y mas aun viendo sujetar su emblema que colgaba de su cuello mientras lo observaba. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?_

_— ¿Tai?_

_El mencionado daría un pequeño brinco de sorpresa, aparentemente tan absorto en su mente que no noto su llegada, por lo que se giraría a verla poco después._

_— Oh, Sora… ¿Qué sucede?_

_— Eso debería preguntarlo yo, ¿qué es lo que estas haciendo aquí? Ni siquiera te ha acompañado Agumon. Sabes que es muy peligroso estar por ahí en el Digimundo por tu cuenta…especialmente con esos Dark Masters._

_Ante la mención de sus más recientes enemigos, el castaño bajaría un poco la mirada, frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo._

_— Si, lo se, es solo que…_

_Viéndolo meditar sus palabras, Sora decidiría sentarse a su lado, flexionando ambas piernas contra si misma para poder descansar sus brazos en sus rodillas._

_— ¿Qué pasa, Tai?_

_— Sora…bueno, yo…_

_La chica inclinaría un poco su cabeza hacia un lado, solo invitando a Tai a continuar a hablar con la mirada. Sabe perfectamente lo impulsivo que es, y si lo presiona solo lograra que no quiera decir nada, lo mejor era esperar que el mismo formulara su propia idea de lo que quiere decir._

_— Yo…yo realmente no se que hacer…_

_Y eso sorprendería un poco a la Takenouchi_

_— ¿No sabes que hacer? Pero… ¿de que hablas, Tai?_

_Él, por su parte, volvería a mirar hacia abajo sujetando su muñeca izquierda con la mano opuesta, descansando ambos brazos en las rodillas de un modo similar a Sora, solo que el tenia las piernas un poco mas separadas._

_— Aun…aun puedo ver el sacrificio de Whamon al cerrar los ojos, no importa si Wargreymon fue quien acabo con Metalseadramon…eso no me permite conciliar el sueño…y solo fue uno de cuatro Dark Masters…no se que hacer._

_La joven le miraría preocupada ante las confesiones del muchacho, no esperando oír algo así. Después de todo, fue él quien estaba seguro de que se habían vuelto mas fuertes cuando pudieron derrotar a Shellmon sin que ninguno de sus Digimons digievolucionara. Pero antes de poder hablar, Tai continuaría._

_— ¿De qué serán capaces los otros tres? Yo…yo debía ser capaz de salvar a Whamon, debí haber conseguido que Wargreymon pudiera hacer algo antes…_

_— Tai, sabes que eso no es así…_

_— Pero es que, Sora…_

_— No es culpa tuya lo que paso, Tai._

_Él apretaría sus dientes soltando un chasquido, empuñando su mano libre mientras la otra sujeta con mas firmeza su muñeca._

_— Odio sentirme así…con tanta inseguridad…con tanto miedo…_

_Y eso la volvería a sorprender; raramente, o casi nunca, Tai Kamiya admitía estar inseguro, o peor aun, asustado._

_— Tengo el Emblema del Valor, rayos…yo no debería tener miedo…_

_Aun con algo tan profundo, Tai podía seguir siendo el mismo Estupido Tai de siempre. Al menos ahí estaba ella para hacerle reaccionar._

_— Tai, eso no tiene sentido. ¿Y qué si tienes el Emblema del Valor? Eso no significa que de pronto vayas a olvidar todos tus miedos o estos vayan a desaparecer de pronto. No creo que eso sea lo que signifiquen nuestros emblemas._

_Al menos consiguió llamar la atención del Kamiya, que le miraría una vez mas girando un poco su cabeza._

_— Influyen en nosotros, eso es cierto. Y en nuestra conexión con nuestros Digimon…pero no significa que nuestros Emblemas representen todo lo que somos. Mírame a mi, yo ciertamente no amo o quiero a todo el mundo. Y tampoco me veo hablando de las maravillas del Amor con todo aquel con el que me cruce en la calle._

_La chica sonreiría al ver que le había sacado una pequeña risa a su compañero. Pero le miraría algo preocupada al ver como vuelve a mirar hacia delante._

_— Tienes razón en eso, supongo…pero no me gusta sentirme con inseguridad. No quisiera que por estar así pudiera causarle problemas al resto…pero es que…_

_Sora pondría una mano en el hombro de el, demostrándole su silencioso apoyo y dándole la oportunidad de seguir, cosa que él haría luego de soltar un suspiro._

_— Sabes que no es lo mío ser pesimista pero…no puedo evitar pensar: ¿y si no lo logramos? Ahí no solo siento de nuevo el peso de la carga que estamos llevando…sino que también recuerdo quien soy...a veces, cuando Greymon peleaba, o Metalgreymon…o en este ultimo tiempo Wargreymon, cualquiera de ellos peleaba; olvidaba repentinamente quien era y me sentía como una especie de héroe, peleando contra los malos._

_La pelirroja no podría evitar una mediana sonrisa. Definitivamente ese pensamiento es algo propio de Tai._

_— Pero ahora, en repetidas ocasiones es que recuerdo…soy solo un niño, solo tengo doce años…je, un poco irónico la verdad. Con tantas veces que nos llaman ¨Niños elegidos¨, y yo olvidando que soy solo un niño._

_— Tai…_

_— Y pensar en los peligros a los que nos enfrentamos, el que en cualquier momento algo o alguien podría…podría hacernos lo mismo que a Chumon o Whamon…_

_Sora estaba un poco afligida viendo como Tai se perturbaba ante esos pensamientos. A lo que trataría de consolarlo de algún modo._

_— Pero Tai, eso es normal…digo, cualquiera de nosotros pensamos eso en algún momento. Yo también a veces olvido mi propia edad y solo me centro en que tenemos que detener a los Dark Masters y salvar al Digimundo, y a nuestro mundo también…pero hay ocasiones en las que recuerdo que antes de todo esto yo solo seguía siendo una alumna de quinto grado a la que le gustaría despertar cómodamente en su cama._

_Y era cierto, especialmente cuando Tai desapareció luego de la batalla con Etemon. Durante la soledad muchas veces eso paso por su mente, el recordar que tan solo era una niña perdida en un mundo desconocido la acecho repetidas veces._

_— Entiendo Sora, a mi también, créeme…no es que me arrepienta de haber conocido a Agumon, ni nada parecido, pero es solo que…a veces no puedo evitar pensar que esto no es algo de lo que unos niños deberían encargarse._

_— Pues hasta ahora hemos hecho un excelente trabajo, ¿no lo crees? Devimon, Etemon, e incluso el temible Myotismon…Tai, se perfectamente que esto no es nada fácil, yo también tengo miedo muchas veces…pero todos juntos podemos lograrlo. Como siempre lo hemos hecho._

_El castaño la miraría unos momentos detenidamente, y ella no se negaría a responderle la mirada, esperando que le entendiera, hasta que él suelta un suspiro con una pequeña sonrisa, mirando de nuevo hacia lo que tiene enfrente._

_— Es verdad, no puedo olvidar ello…lo siento, es solo que a veces me carcome la incertidumbre de que pasara en el futuro, de si no lo lograremos…todo lo que no podremos vivir…rayos, ni siquiera habré podido besar a una chica…_

_Sora se sorprendería ligeramente por ese comentario, notando como Tai ni siquiera parece estar percatándose de lo que dice y suelta lo primero que se le viene a la mente. La verdad es que no creía que Tai ya tendría algún indicio de que le fueran a gustar las niñas; del que menos lo esperaba, después del pequeño TK, era de Tai. Parece que se había equivocado…_

_Observando como el sigue hablando de lo que podría o no hacer en el futuro, Sora sonreiría, sabiendo que al menos había dejado de pensar en sus miedos y solo parloteaba, pero ella tenia un mejor modo de distraerlo…y además el comentario de Tai le había traído el pequeño dilema de también querer resolver algo._

_Así que, para sorpresa del muchacho, que abriría sus ojos un poco mas al sentir la mano de ella en su cara, escucharía ella como iba a decir su nombre cuando le gira la cabeza y simplemente se acerca a el para unir su boca a la de Tai, silenciándolo totalmente y dándole así su primer beso, y recibiendo el suyo propio._

_El Kamiya soltaría un pequeño sonido de sorpresa contra su boca, era obvio que no se esperaba que su amiga de pronto lo besara, pero ella tenía los ojos cerrados así que no podría saber su expresión. Aun así no lo sentiría forcejear ni nada, de hecho lo sentiría relajarse, seguramente él también había cerrado los ojos y simplemente se dejo llevar._

_Realmente no es que fuera un beso apasionado de los que se ven en las novelas o en las películas. Ambos eran unos chicos inexpertos, y la verdad solo mantenían sus labios unidos el uno al otro. Hasta que Sora decidió separarse lentamente, escuchándose un suave sonido de sus labios al hacerlo._

_Ella abriría lentamente sus ojos, para toparse con la, de nuevo, sorprendida mirada de Tai, quien estaba bastante sonrojado…y al juzgar por el ardor que siente en sus mejillas, supondría que ella también estaba igual._

_— S-Sora…_

_— A-… ¡Ahora no puedes decir que no has besado a una chica!_

_Respondería ella de pronto algo apenada. La verdad es que no pensó que haría DESPUES de encargarse de ese detalle, por lo que simplemente se pondría de pie y se giraría dispuesta a volver junto al resto._

_— ¡Anda, hay que regresar, debemos quedarnos juntos!_

_Y sin darle oportunidad de responder, la pelirroja comenzaría a avanzar a donde todos sus compañeros seguían durmiendo. Su confirmación de que Tai la seguía era el balbuceo que soltó antes de que se agitara en el piso mientras trataba de ponerse de pie._

_Ni ella misma se dio cuenta en ese entonces de la sonrisa que no se borraba de sus labios._

* * *

Ahora no podía evitar reírse con ese recuerdo. Muchas veces le encantaba recordarle a Tai que la que dio el primer paso fue claramente ella. Aunque con lo orgulloso que es él; suelta argumentos como que fue él quien le dio la idea al mencionar los besos.

Aun recordaba como a ambos les costo mirarse durante un tiempo sin sonrojarse, pero las batallas que tuvieron a continuación hicieron que superaran eso y pudieran centrarse en lo que realmente importaba en ese momento.

Aunque tal vez lo superaron bastante. Ya que cuando todo acabo y volvieron al mundo real, no hablaron del tema. Bueno, ella estaba un poco mas centrada en que se había tenido que despedir de Biyomon, así que supone que Tai pasaba por lo mismo con Agumon.

Aun así fue un poco sorprendente como no lograron nada por un buen tiempo. Probablemente eran demasiado jóvenes para realmente preocuparse por ello.

Pero cuando por fin ocurrió…de nuevo fue un poco inusual. Definitivamente con Tai Kamiya las cosas no ocurrían como uno esperaría que deberían pasar. No sabe si alguien creería que consiguió a su Primer Novio de esa manera…

* * *

_Habían pasado unos meses desde la batalla con Diaboromon. Aun se siente un poco mal el haber ignorado a Tai cuando le había llamado pidiendo su apoyo. Además de que le hubiera encantado ver a Biyomon una vez más._

_Pero bueno, no hay nada que hacer ahora. Las cosas ya habían pasado y había que seguir con la vida._

_Y eso es justamente lo que estaba haciendo ahora. Usando el broche para el cabello que Tai le regaló en lugar de un sombrero como acostumbraba, caminaría cerca de la escuela, pasando por las canchas de tenis en donde vería a un par de jugadoras practicando, cosa que la haría detenerse para mirar._

_La verdad es que el único deporte que le ha gustado y ha practicado obviamente ha sido el soccer, pero últimamente no puede evitar pensar que…tal vez su madre tuviera algo de razón. No es que ahora odie el soccer o crea que para nada debería jugarlo o que la idea es ridícula. Es solo que quizá podría intentar algo diferente._

_Como el tenis…_

_¿Para que mentir? La verdad es que desde hace un tiempo ella se sentía diferente, o quería sentirse diferente. De pronto quería reconocerse más como una chica. Para nada que ahora quisiera ser como Mimi; no, no tan así. Simplemente un poco más…femenina._

_Y viendo a las otras jóvenes jugar; debía reconocer que el deporte tenía un aire de mantener la esencia femenina. No tanto porque el uniforme de hecho usaba falda. La fluidez de los movimientos, aunque algunos pudieran parecer agresivos, mantenían cierta elegancia._

_Oh cielos… ¿qué estaba pasando con ella?_

_— ¿Sora?_

_Sobresaltada por la repentina voz, la joven miraría hacia su izquierda para notar a su mejor amigo mirándola algo confundido. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba hablándole que la miraba así?_

_— ¿T-Tai? ¿Qué pasa?_

_— Tu dímelo, llevas un buen rato ahí parada perdida en tu mundo_

_Ella se apenaría un poco ante eso, aunque regresando la mirada al campo de entrenamiento, mirada que seria seguida por la de Tai, quien parpadearía ante el escenario, pero no diría nada._

_Ninguno de los dos diría nada, solo veían como las personas en el campo seguían jugando. De pronto una curiosa necesidad de saber que opinaría Tai respecto a sus ideas le asaltaría, pero no lo diría directamente._

_— ¿Qué opinas, Tai?_

_El castaño le miraría con su gesto de confusión, claramente no sabiendo a que se refiere; ella ahogaría un suspiro de ligero fastidio._

_— Hablo del Tenis._

_Señalaría con su cabeza la práctica que ambos están presenciando. Mientras ella mantiene su vista en Tai, este miraría de reojo el campo una vez mas, para luego encogerse de hombros._

_— Supongo que no esta mal._

_Sora parpadearía un par de veces algo extrañada por la respuesta, ya que realmente no conseguía mucho con esta._

_— ¿No esta mal?_

_— Si, no esta mal…digo, no es Soccer pero…la verdad no lo se. No es precisamente mi primera elección al pensar en un deporte._

_La pelirroja bajaría un poco la mirada con las manos juntas frente a sus piernas, un tanto nerviosa. Tal vez si era necesario hacer un acercamiento mas directo._

_— Y… ¿qué tal si yo lo practicara?_

_— ¿Eh? ¡¿Tu?!_

_Frunciría el ceño ante el tono incrédulo de Tai; realmente no le gusto que le respondiera de esa manera._

_— ¿Por qué reaccionas así?_

_— Bueno, Sora, es que tu…_

_— Es que yo, ¿Qué? ¿Qué intentas decir Tai?_

_El por su parte se rascaría tras la nuca, claramente nervioso por la conversación._

_— Es solo que…tu no me pareces alguien que jugaría al tenis…_

_— ¿Ah no? ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Tengo algo de malo?_

_— ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!_

_— Entonces ¿Cuál rayos es el problema?_

_— ¡Ninguno! ¡Solo no creí que a ti te gustaría practicar algo como el tenis!_

_Ambos ya se habían girado quedando frente a frente. Por fortuna no estaban gritando tan alto como para que otras personas les pusieran atención._

_— Así que no crees que me pueda gustar algo que no este relacionado con algo rudo o masculino._

_— ¡¿De que rayos estas hablando?!_

_— ¡Seguro piensas que yo solo quisiera participar en cosas como el Soccer y otros deportes parecidos!_

_— ¡Creí que estabas bien con el Soccer!_

_— ¿Y no se te ocurrió pensar que tal vez me gustaría hacer algo que pueda hacerme ver como una chica?_

_— ¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¿Acaso hablas de ponerte a pintar las uñas o hablar de revistas de moda?_

_Sora soltaría un grito de fastidio ante el comentario de Tai, apretando los puños mientras le mira._

_— ¿Eso es lo único que se te ocurre para que una chica demuestre que lo es?_

_— ¡¿Y como rayos quieres que lo sepa?! ¿Y desde cuando necesitas demostrar que eres una chica?_

_— ¡Simplemente quiero hacerlo! ¡¿Eso es tan malo?!_

_— Nunca dije que lo fuera, solamente no lo entiendo._

_— Claro, tú nunca lo entiendes. Solo estas metido en tu propio mundo, pensando en Soccer o cualquier otra cosa que demuestre que eres un chico, un cabeza hueca._

_Ahora seria Tai quien frunciría el ceño._

_— Oye, Sora, tampoco hace falta que…_

_— Dios, ¡no puedo creer que le di mi primer beso a alguien como tu!_

_— Bueno, ¡yo no puedo creer que me guste una chica tan insegura como tu!_

_Seguramente el no pensaba gritar eso, al juzgar por su expresión de sorpresa y algo de pánico poco después de haberlo dicho. Y sabía que ella misma tenía una expresión parecida, al menos en el asombro._

_— ¿Q-qué has dicho?..._

_— Nada…nada, no dije nada…_

_Trato de apresurarse en decir Tai, al mismo tiempo que iba a darse la vuelta para irse, pero Sora lo detendría sujetándole del brazo._

_— No, Tai… ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?..._

_Él apretaría un poco sus puños, esquivando su mirada. Pero de pronto simplemente relajaría su expresión mientras suspira, mirándole con una expresión algo apenada._

_— Bien, ¿quieres oírlo de nuevo? Esta bien…me gustas, Sora. Por eso no entiendo a que viene todo esto de querer hacer cosas que demuestren que eres una chica. Nunca he pensado lo contrario, y no creo que nadie más lo haga. Eres una gran chica tal como eres._

_La había sorprendido bastante. No esperaba para nada que Tai le dijera algo así. Incluso cuando ella misma menciono el beso que le dio tiempo atrás en el Digimundo; la verdad es que lo había dejado en el pasado, guardado en un lugar especial de su memoria pero en el pasado al fin y al cabo. Si Tai no haría nada, ella tampoco, había decidido…pero ahora, ¿a él le gusta ella?_

_— Tai…yo…_

_— No te preocupes, Sora, no pasa nada._

_— No, pero es que yo…_

_Esta vez él no interrumpiría, se le quedaría mirando esperando que continuara. Por lo que Sora trataría de decidir sus palabras antes de tomar un respiro y mirarlo a los ojos, aunque igualmente apenada._

_— También me gustas, Tai…digo, es mas que obvio que me gustas desde hace un tiempo. De otro modo no te habría dado mi primer beso…_

_Tai volvería a frotarse la nuca mirando ligeramente hacia un lado, claramente avergonzado y nervioso. Probablemente la mención del beso y sus palabras eran los causantes de su reacción._

_— Y… ¿Qué hacemos ahora?..._

_Ahogaría una pequeña risa cerrando sus ojos y negando con la cabeza. No importa la situación, Tai siempre será el mismo._

_— Dejemos que las cosas sigan su curso, ¿Qué te parece? Probablemente esto es algo que avance de forma natural…la verdad no lo se. Pero estoy dispuesta a tomar la oportunidad._

_— Si, yo igual…espero no arruinarlo._

_— Bueno, si haces algo mal sabes que siempre estaré ahí para corregirte._

_Ambos sonreirían ante ello. Pero Sora aun tenía un tema que zanjar._

_— Oye, Tai…_

_— ¿Si?_

_— Realmente me gustaría practicar el tenis._

_— ¡Pero Sora…!_

_Ella negaría con la cabeza esperando que le diera la oportunidad de hablar._

_— No lo hago para probarle a nadie que soy una chica. Es solo que…no se, es algo que quiero intentar, algo que quiero probar…simplemente me gustaría ser un poco mas…femenina._

_— Sora…_

_— No digo que de pronto voy a andar con la última moda o cosas parecidas. Solo un poco, nada mas…practicar un deporte no tan varonil, usar una falda de vez en cuando…algo…_

_La pelirroja no lo estaba mirando a el mientras le explicaba, vagaba su mirada por el lugar, pero cuando vuelve a ver a su… ¿novio?...vería que este tenia una pequeña sonrisa en su boca._

_— Esta bien, Sora…si eso es lo que quieres, sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo._

_Ahora seria ella quien sonreiría, acercándose a el para abrazarlo rodeándole a la altura de los hombros. Sintiendo como el le rodea el torso correspondiendo dicho abrazo._

_— Gracias, Tai…_

* * *

A pesar de todo, el recuerdo aun la hacia sonreír. Tal vez no fue la confesión más romántica del mundo, pero sigue siendo un momento muy especial.

Después de eso las cosas siguieron un curso tranquilo. Ella termino teniendo un gusto por el tenis y se mantuvo en el deporte por un tiempo. Fue una lastima ya no participar en más juegos con Tai, pero igualmente ya eran separados por liga varonil y femenil.

Su relación con Tai desde ese momento fue solo un poco diferente; seguían siendo los mejores amigos, pero ambos sentían que al menos algo había cambiado. Tiene que reconocerle a Tai que fue él quien un día mientras paseaban decidió tomar su mano.

Aun recuerda haberse sorprendido y haberlo visto justo cuando sintió su mano tomando la de ella. Él se había puesto bastante rojo y se excusaba mirando hacia otro lado que: _Después de todo eran novios, y el había visto que eso hacen los novios. _

Era gratificante ver que Tai quería poner de su parte en ello. Que su confesión no había quedado en solo palabras y a seguir adelante con su vida por separado.

Aunque, como es normal, también tuvieron sus problemas…

— Supongo que no todas las Primeras veces son buenas.

Murmuraría para si misma la mujer, recordando su primera gran discusión de pareja en la que casi pensó que terminarían su relación.

* * *

_Más de tres años habían pasado desde su viaje al Digimundo. Incluso habían tenido ya una nueva aventura. Aunque esta fuera llevada a cabo más por una nueva generación de Niños elegidos._

_La joven Sora de catorce años estaba preocupada mientras avanzaba por los pasillos de la escuela. Últimamente su novio estaba algo extraño; como si algo le fastidiara, pero no quería decirle que. Le daba crédito de que INTENTARA ocultarlo y poder pasar el día cómodamente. Pero era Tai, nadie lo conocía mejor que ella…salvo su hermana y Agumon, quizá._

_También; le daba la sensación de que al caminar por los pasillos donde habían otros estudiantes, algunas de las chicas comenzaban a murmurar. No es que sea paranoica, sabe que puede que ni siquiera estén hablando de ella. Pero había momentos donde incluso podía sentir sus miradas sobre ella._

_¿Qué estaba pasando?_

_Entonces de pronto se detuvo a medio caminar, un pensamiento invadiendo su mente._

_No…_

_No será que…_

_¿Tai la esta engañando?... ¿Y las otras chicas lo saben? ¿Por eso es que murmuran al verla pasar? ¿Burlándose de la pobre e ilusa Sora que no sabe que su novio ve a otra a sus espaldas?_

_No, no, no._

_La pelirroja negaría con su cabeza reiteradamente._

_Tai no le haría eso. Definitivamente no. Debe ser otra cosa._

_Pero es que esta su extraño comportamiento…_

_¡Tiene que llegar al fondo de esto! ¡Tai Kamiya tiene que darle respuestas!_

_Y sin mas, Sora seguiría su camino en busca de su novio. A quien por suerte conocía bien y sabía en donde estaría en un periodo de descanso si es que no estaba con ella._

_Su razonamiento fue correcto al encontrárselo en lo que podría considerarse el patio trasero del colegio. Sentado en el piso y descansando contra la pared, con ambas manos tras la nuca. Pero ahí estaba de nuevo esa expresión, el ceño ligeramente fruncido y una mirada algo perturbada. Claramente algo le esta molestando._

_No parece realmente mostrar culpa o algo parecido…así que definitivamente no la esta engañando. Además de que tampoco esta en este momento contra muchacha. ¿Qué sucede entonces?_

_— Tai._

_Lo llamaría al acercarse, sobresaltándolo un poco, viéndolo quitar las manos de la nuca y descansar los brazos en sus piernas. Retirando esa expresión perturbada por una más relajada._

_— Oh, Sora, hola…eh… ¿sucede algo?_

_— A decir verdad; sí, Tai. Necesito que me digas ¿que es lo que te pasa?_

_— ¿A mi? ¿De qué hablas?_

_Su tono de confusión sonaba casi creíble, pero ella notaba como sus ojos se desviaban por un segundo hacia otro lado. Tai estaba ocultando algo._

_— Tai, se que desde hace unos días algo te pasa. No se por que no me has querido contar nada pero se que, sea lo que sea, te esta molestando._

_— Sora, enserio no se de que hablas…_

_— Tai, por favor…no me ocultes cosas de esta manera. Sabes que odio que me guardes secretos._

_Realmente no quería hacerlo sentir culpable hablando de forma dolida, pero decía la verdad. No le gusta la idea de que Tai tenga secretos para ella, y menos aun cuando lo que le esta ocultando lo perturbe tanto. Escucharía a Tai suspirar, y sabia que por fin le contaría que es lo que le pasa._

_— De acuerdo…dime, Sora… ¿Quién crees que es mejor entre Matt y yo?_

_Y eso la confundiría enormemente…de todas las cosas que el podía decir, esa era la que menos esperaba ella._

_— ¿De que hablas?_

_— De eso mismo, ¿Quién crees que es mejor?_

_La pelirroja frunciría un poco el entrecejo._

_— ¿Esto es algo sobre alguna estupida competencia o rivalidad…?_

_La expresión seria de Tai y la forma en que negaba con la cabeza le indicaban que enserio era más que eso._

_— No, no es nada de eso, Sora._

_— Pero entonces, ¿Por qué me preguntas…?_

_— Si tu no fueras mi novia, ¿Creerías que Matt es un mejor partido que yo?_

_Abriría ampliamente sus ojos ante la pregunta, ¿a qué se debía esto?_

_— Tai, no entiendo, ¿Por qué de pronto me preguntas estas cosas?_

_— Porque muchos parecen pensar eso._

_— ¿De quienes hablas?_

_— De muchos de los estudiantes, especialmente las chicas…aparentemente creen que entre Matt y yo, él es la elección obvia._

_Esto estaba cada vez más confuso para Sora. ¿Por qué los demás se molestarían en hablar entre quien es mejor de los dos? Que hablen de Matt es una cosa, es un cantante popular, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver Tai en ello?_

_Aparentemente su confusión seria clara en su rostro, ya que Tai le explicaría aparentemente por que lo metieron en el tema._

_— Escuche como algunas hablaban de que te vieron con Matt en un parque, y los vieron abrazándose…de ahí fue que dijeron que es natural que prefirieras a alguien como él por encima de mi._

_Ella se quedaría congelada mirándolo con un gesto de sorpresa y un poco de pánico. ¿Tai había oído sobre eso...? Con lo impulsivo que es…realmente le sorprende que no haya dicho nada antes._

_— N-no, Tai, eso…_

_Quizá su modo de hablar no fue el correcto. Y ella misma lo dedujo momentos después. Sin duda sonaba como una chica culpable que acaba de ser descubierta en su engaño. Seguro por eso Tai ahora la miraba de manera algo penetrante alzando una ceja._

_— ¿Acaso es verdad?_

_Tragaría silenciosamente saliva. Honestamente de lo que se siente un poco nerviosa y culpable es de no habérselo contado ella antes…_

_Y pensar que la situación es justo la opuesta a la que ella creyó. No es que las chicas pensaran que Tai la estaba engañando y se burlaban de ella…no…_

_Pensaban que ELLA engañaba a Tai y seguro la catalogaban como una cualquiera._

_— ¡No, no!...Bueno…no completamente…_

_Murmuraría algo apenada. Realmente debió decírselo antes. Pero no tenia idea de cómo traer Eso a una conversación._

_— N-… ¿no completamente? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

_— Tai, déjame explicarte…_

_— Bien, te escucho._

_Sonaba algo duro y demandante. En otra ocasión le habría reclamado el tono. Pero supone que de haber estado en su lugar con semejante malentendido también seria firme y dura con él._

_— No es lo que tu estas pensando…_

_— ¿Y qué crees que pienso? ¿Qué crees que me hacen pensar los murmullos y platicas que susurran cuando paso? Esas que hablan de cómo soy un pobre tonto al que van a dejar por la estrella de rock._

_— Oye Tai, ¿realmente crees que yo haría algo así?_

_— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Claro que no lo creo!... ¿Por qué crees que no había dicho nada? ¡No quise creer nada de lo que murmuraban y prefería que continuáramos como estamos!_

_— Pero si confías en mi, ¿Por qué te perturba tanto? ¿O es que realmente no me tienes confianza y crees que realmente te engañaría con tu mejor amigo?_

_¿Por qué siempre acaba poniéndose a la defensiva con Tai? Ella sabe que le debe una explicación. Solo tiene que decir que esta pasando y arreglar todo este maldito malentendido._

_— ¡Ya te dije que no! ¡Pero vienes tú a decirme que de hecho lo que dicen es verdad…!_

_— ¡Dije que no era del todo cierto!_

_— ¿Y que parte es la equivocada? ¿No era en un parque? ¿Y por qué rayos no me lo habías dicho antes?_

_— ¡Porque sabia que te pondrías justo como estas ahora!_

_— ¡¿Cómo rayos quieres que me ponga sabiendo que te ves con mi mejor amigo a mis espaldas?!_

_— ¡¿No dijiste hace poco que sabias que yo no te haría algo así?! ¡¿Eso es realmente lo que piensas de mí?!_

_— ¡Que no! ¡Que no, maldita sea!_

_— ¡¿Entonces por que rayos dices eso?!_

_— ¡Porque me da miedo! ¡¿De acuerdo?! ¡Me da miedo!...Yo…_

_Bastante sorprendida por su confesión, no podría interrumpirlo cuando Tai toma un respiro y continua hablando._

_— Me da miedo, Sora…yo se que Matt es fácilmente lo que muchas chicas buscarían…maldición, desde que teníamos doce que fácilmente captaba la atención de las mujeres…aun recuerdo a la mujer del auto que se detuvo apenas el se puso para pedir transporte…_

_Esto era un poco nuevo para ella. O quizá no tanto, no es cotidiano en lo mas mínimo, recordaba un evento en el Digimundo hace mas de tres años…pero hacia mucho que no escuchaba a Tai…inseguro._

_— Y me asusta…que tú vayas a verlo igual. Que veas que yo no puedo competir con Matt en lo mas mínimo. Él, la popular estrella de rock, bien parecido y todo lo demás…_

_— Tai…_

_La pelirroja se acercaría a el y le tomaría de las mejillas con sus dos manos, acariciándole con sus pulgares. Ganándose totalmente su atención._

_— Tai, escúchame…tú sabes que eso no pasara…porque yo NO soy así. ¿Cuándo me has visto que me guíe por el atractivo de alguien? Y de ser así, no veo por que te menosprecias tanto, tu también eres bien parecido…_

_— Pero no como Matt…_

_— Matt no tiene nada que ver en esto. Confía en mi, por favor. A mi eso no me interesa para nada. Al que quiero es a ti; lo sabes, ¿verdad?_

_— Si…_

_— Entonces no dudes de mí. Tú me conoces, Tai…_

_Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaría en los labios del Kamiya, pero poco después se borraría y volvería a mirarle algo preocupado._

_— Pero entonces…_

_Ella soltaría un suspiro, sabia que iba a preguntar. Y aun se merecía una respuesta._

_— Te lo diré, pero prométeme que no te enfadaras con Matt ni buscaras una pelea con él._

_— ¿Por qué habría de…?_

_— Prométemelo por favor._

_Hablaría de un modo más decidido. Realmente no quería que Tai acabara yendo a buscar a Matt para golpearlo por lo que va a contarle. Y ya que él asiente lentamente con la cabeza, ella decidiría explicarle._

_— Como te dije, no es completamente falso lo que oíste. Si estuve con Matt en el parque hace unos días._

_Sentiría que Tai se tensaría un poco, pero no le interrumpiría ni tampoco la vería enojado o con un gesto de traición. Le había quedado claro que ella no le había engañado pero seguía perturbado por esa reunión aparentemente._

_— Tai…bueno, por favor, enserio, no vayas a enojarte…es solo que…_

_— Sora, por favor, dímelo de una vez…cuando dudas de esa manera me asustas más._

_Tomaría un respiro para poder confesar de una vez la situación._

_— Matt me cito en el lugar, dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo…no te avise porque ese día no teníamos planes, no creí que fuera necesario. así que simplemente fui._

_Tai asentiría con su cabeza, después de todo era una explicación valida. Él tampoco le avisa de cada actividad que hace y ella tampoco le pide explicaciones, esta segura que seria estresante y asfixiante._

_— Él…él quería confesarse…_

_Vería como los ojos del castaño se abrirían totalmente, y estaba a punto de abrir la boca pero ella alzaría su mano, pidiendo silencio._

_— Por favor, Tai, déjame terminar._

_Él cerraría su boca un tanto frustrado. Y no lo culpaba, a ella tampoco le sentaría bien oír que alguna chica se le confiesa a Tai, especialmente si esa chica fuera su mejor amiga._

_— No es que quisiera que yo aceptara ni nada, Tai. Realmente no pensaba quitarme de tu lado. Me dijo que necesitaba confesarse porque sentía que no podía seguir tranquilo si no dejaba salir eso de su interior. Que necesitaba liberarse para poder superarlo y seguir con su vida._

_La mirada de Tai parecía tener un poco más de tranquilidad y entendimiento, pero aun se veía un poco perturbado._

_— Yo le dije que entendía. Y le agradecí que no fuera a pelear contigo por mi ni nada parecido. Él me dijo que no me preocupara, que jamás pensó en hacer ello. Ahí…ahí fue cuando lo abrace, simplemente en señal de amistad y agradecimiento. Y eso fue todo._

_Miraría como la vista de Tai estaba un poco hacia abajo, quizá meditando lo que acaba de contarle._

_Enserio esperaba que esto no los afectara. Sabe que debió haberle contado a Tai, pero ¿Cómo decirle que su mejor amigo le confeso que le gustaba? Aunque Matt lo haya hecho solo para sacarlo de su pecho; realmente no sabía como mencionarlo._

_— Esta bien, entiendo._

_Parpadearía un par de veces al oír la respuesta de él._

_— ¿De verdad?_

_— Si, de verdad…digo, no creo que pueda evitar que otros chicos tengan interés en ti. Después de todo eres una gran chica._

_Sonreiría un poco ante el cumplido de Tai._

_— Y supongo que también le agradezco a Matt que no vaya a intentar nada…además, creo que de estar en tu lugar, también esperaría que entendieras que el que una chica se me confiese no quiere decir que vaya a dejarte o engañarte con ella._

_Sora no podría evitar fruncir el ceño ligeramente al imaginarse ese escenario._

_— Ahí creo que puedo entender tu enfado anterior, realmente una situación así no me gustaría nada._

_Tai reiría ante su comentario, llevándose las manos tras la nuca una vez mas, aunque ahora fuera de pie._

_— Tranquila, igual eso no pasara._

_— Si, claro. Tú no has visto como te miran otras chicas cuando estas jugando._

_— Claro que no lo miro, si no me interesan en lo más mínimo. Con saber que tu estas mirándome es suficiente._

_Se sonrojaría un poco ante sus palabras. A veces podía ser bastante dulce y halagador. No sabiendo como responder, solo se aclararía la garganta._

_— Vamos, Tai, el descanso esta por terminar, hay que ir a clase._

_Él soltaría un ligero gruñido de disgusto._

_— ¿Tenemos que? ¿No podemos quedarnos aquí?_

_— Claro que no. Tai Kamiya, sabes que no permitiré que te saltes las clases._

_— Esta bien, esta bien. De acuerdo, yo te sigo._

_Y así, Sora empezaría su camino de vuelta al edificio, con las manos detrás de ella mientras Tai caminaba a su lado con sus manos tras la nuca. No podría evitar sonreír dulcemente; por un momento tuvo miedo que ella y Tai fueran a terminar por su discusión, pero le alegra que hayan podido solucionar el malentendido._

_Los murmullos al andar por los pasillos le recordaron a Sora que aun tenía que hablar con ciertas personas respecto a andar diciendo cosas sobre ella, y metiéndole malos pensamientos en la cabeza a su novio._

* * *

Lo malo para Tai es que tiempo después, si se le confeso una chica. Y para vergüenza propia de ella por el recuerdo, ella si reacciono de manera un poco pesada. Por desgracia había olvidado como en esa discusión esperaba que Tai entendiera que realmente no había pasado nada malo.

Al menos en esa ocasión no parecía que iban a terminar. Solo que Tai tuvo que esforzarse un poco más en sacarle una sonrisa, y hacerle olvidar a esa chica que le confeso sus sentimientos.

Es un poco irónico ahora que lo piensa. El elegido del Valor, asustado de que su novia fuera a dejarlo por alguien que muchas consideraban como un mejor partido. Y la elegida del Amor, dudando y enfadándose con su pareja solo porque otra persona se le confiesa.

Por fortuna superaron todo eso. Claro que tuvieron sus altos y bajos como cualquier relación, pero se mantenían unidos.

Al punto de que unos años después. Ella decidió que le entregaría a Tai algo sumamente personal e intimo. Probablemente lo que más piensa la gente cuando escuchan la palabra Primera.

* * *

_Han pasado ya unos años desde su ultimo encuentro con los Digimon. Al menos en una aventura o con el mundo en peligro. El regreso de Diaboromon fue lo último que los Niños Elegidos han tenido que enfrentar; que fue derrotado con los esfuerzos combinados de Omnimon e Imperialdramon. _

_Por alguna razón parece que ese Digimon tuvo una manía de aparecer cuando ella estaba indispuesta. De nuevo no participo en la mayoría de la batalla y solo llego para las partes finales._

_Al menos saco a Tai y a Matt de su estado de derrota y rendición. Aunque lo único que haya hecho fuera aparecer y decirles que reaccionaran._

_De eso hace ya casi cuatro años._

_Si no es porque todos los días ve a Biyomon, y de vez en cuando algunos de los chicos van al Digimundo; Sora pensaría que es una joven de dieciocho años relativamente normal._

_Especialmente ahora que se encuentra recostada en la cama de su novio, con dicho muchacho encima de ella, ambos disfrutando de un apasionado beso. Ella sujetando su nuca con una de sus manos, y la otra aferrada a su camisa en su espalda._

_Sin duda tanto Tai como ella gustan de aprovechar cuando no hay nadie en casa. Los padres de Tai han tenido que salir por algo familiar, y Kari en estos momentos se encuentra en una cita con TK._

_Uno pensaría que Sora tendría que aguantar a un hermano mayor preocupado y celoso, de que su hermanita este en estos momentos fuera con otro chico. Pero sorprendente eso no es así; aun desde la primera cita de Kari. Probablemente se deba a que conoce a TK desde que era un niño._

_Eso o Sora siempre consigue distraerlo, justo como lo esta haciendo ahora. Aunque honestamente no lo hace por distraerlo en si, de hecho mientras siente la lengua de Tai jugar con la suya, lo último que pasa por su cabeza es la hermana menor de su novio._

_Ahogaría un suspiro en su boca al sentir la mano de Tai acariciar su pierna y subirle un poco su falda, estremeciéndose por su tacto._

_No es la primera vez que la toca de esa manera. De hecho la verdad han hecho cosas muchísimo mas fuertes que para nada deben saber los demás o podría morir de vergüenza; aunque muchos lo consideren normal entre un par de adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas._

_Sin embargo siempre habían llegado a un limite. No eran para nada inocentes, pero en cierto modo seguían siendo vírgenes._

_— Sora…_

_Escucharía el suspiro de su pareja cuando abandona su boca, entreabriendo sus ojos para poder mirarlo; notando su expresión agitada y su mirada solo un poco perdida._

_Entendía la expresión que le estaba dando. Quería saber su opinión, su deseo al respecto._

_Y eso es lo que la haría mirar de reojo hacia un lado, mordiéndose suavemente su labio inferior._

_— Yo…_

_Sonaba insegura, lo sabia; pero no podía evitarlo, esto era un paso demasiado importante y era difícil para ella no estar algo asustada._

_— Podemos parar si quieres…_

_Negaría con la cabeza ante la sugerencia de Tai, volviendo a mirarle fijamente._

_— No, Tai…no es eso…es solo que me da algo de miedo…_

_El castaño apegaría su frente con la de ella, sonriéndole con suavidad._

_— Sabes que nunca te haría daño, ¿verdad?_

_— Lo se, confío en ti…_

_Había cerrado sus ojos al momento de que Tai se le había acercado de esa manera, y los volvería a abrir un poco al decirle eso._

_— ¿Estas totalmente segura?_

_Muy ligeramente haría un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza._

_— Estoy segura, Tai…hagámoslo…_

_Tai solo la observo unos momentos antes de ir de nuevo por sus labios, besándole una vez más. Al mismo tiempo en que una de sus manos empezaba a meterse por debajo de su ropa, acariciando su vientre y subiendo poco a poco hasta su pecho. Aunque no es la primera vez que va a tocarle ahí, el hecho de pensar hasta donde quieren llegar la haría estremecer aun más._

_Sora por su parte sujetaría la parte inferior de su camisa y comenzaría a levantársela; eso haría que Tai se le separara al menos por un instante para permitirle a ella quitarle su prenda, dejándole con el torso desnudo, no tardando en volver a sus tratos sobre ella._

_El castaño no se apresura en desnudarla, de hecho se toma su tiempo en besarla, ya sea en sus labios, en su rostro o pasando a su cuello. Ganándose varios suspiros por parte de ella. Mientras que ella acaricia su espalda desnuda o se aferra suavemente a sus alborotados cabellos._

_Cuando de hecho si le despoja de una de sus prendas, empezando igualmente por su blusa, lo hace con calma, ella no dudando en permitírselo al levantar sus brazos para dejar que la prenda fuera retirada._

_Tai se quedaría observándole unos instantes después de eso. Causando un mayor sonrojo en la pelirroja. Eran contadas las veces que él la haya visto sin camisa. No entendía por que era diferente a cuando la veía en traje de baño la verdad, pero por alguna razón lo era. Más aun con lo que están por hacer._

_— Eres realmente hermosa…_

_Murmuraría el Kamiya haciendo que se ruborice aun más. Y temblaría un poco al sentirlo deslizar su mano por su vientre para llegar a su busto una vez más, pero no lo tocaría aun._

_— ¿Puedo?..._

_Le extrañaba un poco que le pidiera permiso, y de hecho se lo comentaría en un susurro mientras le mira._

_— ¿Por…por qué preguntas? No es como si fuera la primera vez que los tocas…_

_Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaría en los labios de Tai, quizá complacido por el hecho de que ya la ha tocado antes, pero no comentaría nada al respecto, ni él ni ella, y continuaría con sus caricias, de nuevo haciéndola suspirar._

_— Solo no quiero presionarte en nada…_

_Ahora seria ella quien sonreiría por sus palabras, llevando una de sus manos al rostro del muchacho, acariciándole con suavidad su mejilla con sus dedos._

_— Tranquilo, Tai…estoy completamente segura de esto…_

_Llevaría sus labios a los de su novio dándole un dulce beso, que no tardaría en cargarse con deseo, dejando que su nuca repose en la almohada para darle un poco mas de dominio a Tai; quien había abandonado su pecho para usar sus manos en su falda, abriendo el seguro de esta y así deslizándola suavemente por sus muslos, bajándola por sus piernas. Ella casi por mero instinto le ayudaría retrayendo sus piernas para sacar la prenda. Quedando ahora si en ropa interior debajo de el._

_Aunque eso no duraría mucho tiempo. Continuando con las caricias y los besos; primero seria Sora la que le daría al menos una indirecta de que se despojara de su pantalón, abriendo el seguro de este luego de un pequeño forcejeo desde su posición. Entendiendo Tai poco después el mensaje y quitándoselo para quedar ambos en igualdad de condiciones._

_El problema llegaría cuando de hecho ambos quedan completamente desnudos. Era algo curioso; tanto Tai como ella habían entrado en contacto con la intimidad de cada uno, el asunto era simplemente que no habían concretado lo que podrían llamar el acto en si. Pero aun así ahora mismo Sora se sentía nerviosa de que él pudiera verle cada parte de su cuerpo. Seguramente se debía a verlo acomodarse entre sus piernas, que ella misma se sentía algo forzada a no cerrar por los nervios que la invaden._

_— ¿Estas tan nerviosa como yo?..._

_Debía admitir que se sorprendía un poco que Tai le preguntara eso. No solo que admitiera que esta nervioso, sino que además se diera el tiempo de hablarle ya en este punto. Ella sabe, o al menos supone, que muchos chicos no dan tiempo de nada apenas consiguen que la chica acepte meterse en su cama._

_— A-algo…no puedo evitarlo…_

_Respondería ella con una voz muy suave tratando de no bajar la vista del rostro del castaño; siendo eso un poco más fácil cuando se inclina para quedar con su cara a corta distancia de la suya, dándole un pequeño pero dulce beso en sus labios que ella no duda en corresponder._

_— Lo entiendo…Sora, de verdad…_

_— Si, Tai…si quiero…no pienso dar marcha atrás ahora, solo…_

_Tragaría saliva silenciosamente mientras mira algo apenada hacia otro lado, pasando sus brazos por debajo de los de el y colocando sus manos en su espalda._

_— Se suave conmigo, por favor…_

_Él apegaría su mejilla contra la de ella y la frotaría un poco una contra la otra. Un gesto que le pareció bastante adorable._

_— Jamás te haría daño, Sora…_

_Sonreiría un poco, tanto por la caricia como por sus palabras, solo pensando en responder de una manera._

_— Te amo, Tai…_

_— Y yo a ti…_

_Con calma y cariño, esa noche ambos se volvieron uno, entregándose mutuamente del modo mas intimo posible. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que la habitación se llenara de audibles suspiros y gemidos por parte de los dos, que conforme cada segundo que pasaba, se perdían mas en el deseo y la pasión del amor que ambos se demostraban físicamente._

* * *

No hace falta decir que horas más tarde, ante la llegada de Kari, los dos estuvieron algo apresurados a vestirse y un poco incómodos ante la presencia de la joven Kamiya. Quien no los ayudaba en su nerviosismo mirándolos con tanta sospecha.

O quizás ellos contribuían en su sospecha por el modo en que actuaban ese día; la verdad no esta segura.

A pesar de todo, fue una noche realmente grandiosa. De nuevo, quizás con la ausencia de un ambiente romántico con velas y todo lo demás; pero no es algo que demandara o necesitara.

Tai era atento a su manera. Además de que la verdad había madurado conforme pasaban los años, no era tan descuidado como cuando viajaron por primera vez al Digimundo, y para nada un mal novio.

Él sabía como crear momentos realmente especiales.

Como el día en que le propuso matrimonio. Ella supone que también podría catalogarlo como una Primera vez. Después de todo, fue la primera vez que se lo propusieron.

* * *

_Diez años. Un tanto sorprendente cuanto tiempo ha pasado cuando mira hacia atrás; no solo han transcurrido poco más de diez años desde su primer viaje al Digimundo, sino que precisamente hoy se cumplían diez años de haber iniciado su relación con Tai._

_De hecho ambas situaciones van de la mano en este momento, ya que ella junto con su novio se encuentran en el Digimundo precisamente ahora, justo en la playa donde se encontraron con Shellmon y donde Agumon digievolucionó por primera vez a Greymon._

_Ambos estaban sentados sobre una manta puesta en la arena, mirando hacia el horizonte, donde un par de horas atrás habían visto el hermoso atardecer, aunque ahora mismo disfrutaran de un bello panorama nocturno, reflejándose la luz de la luna en el mar._

_La pelirroja miraría de reojo a su acompañante al lado._

_A veces es un poco difícil compararlo con el joven que ha conocido desde su infancia._

_No solo su apariencia es más madura, con un corte de cabello notable en comparación a toda la rebelde cabellera que tenia en su adolescencia. Sino que su actitud también es un enorme cambio al Tai Kamiya de antaño._

_Aun le sorprende el como es que decidió no volverse una estrella del soccer como todos pensaron que lo haría; y en su lugar básicamente se metió en la política. Formándose como un embajador entre el Mundo real y el Digimundo, manteniendo los lazos y relaciones entre ambos._

_Siempre le parecerá divertido ver como Agumon lo acompaña usando un traje apropiado para su forma y tamaño._

_Y así como a ella, junto a todos los demás, le sorprendió la decisión de Tai; él le comento que igualmente le impacto un poco que ella se decidiera por ser diseñadora de modas. No lo culpaba del todo; aun cuando pensó en practicar cosas un poco más femeninas, jamás pensó que ella terminaría con una profesión como esa, pero simplemente fue lo que atrajo su atención y no pudo evitarlo._

_Afortunadamente a pesar de todos los cambios que han tenido los dos, han logrado mantener su relación, algo que sin duda la hace muy feliz, y esperaba que a Tai también._

_— Sora._

_La voz de su pareja la sacaría de sus pensamientos, a lo cual le miraría sonriendo suavemente. Aunque el aun estuviera viendo hacia el mar._

_— ¿Si, Tai?_

_— Hay algo importante que quiero decirte…_

_Y ahí si la miraría de forma algo seria y decidida, sorprendiéndola ligeramente._

_— ¿Qué sucede?_

_Tai lentamente se pondría de pie, y le ofrecería su mano para que ella hiciera lo mismo, cosa que no se negaría, alzándose con el apoyo de él, quedando frente a frente mientras Tai le toma de sus manos con suavidad._

_— Sora, yo…_

_Se veía algo nervioso, y la verdad ella también lo estaba. No sabia que es lo que Tai quería decirle, solo esperaba que no fuera nada malo. Pero para saberlo necesitaba que el se calmara un poco, así que le daría un suave apretón en sus manos en señal de apoyo y comprensión._

_— Tai, tranquilo, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea._

_Él le sonreiría con gratitud, y después tomaría un respiro para calmarse. Volviendo luego a mirarle de forma fija._

_— Sora, nos conocemos desde hace muchísimo tiempo…has sido mi mejor amiga casi desde el día que te conocí. Aun si hemos tenido nuestros problemas, siempre has permanecido a mi lado y me has apoyado como no te imaginas. No tengo dudas de que sin ti yo no sabría que hacer; probablemente no estaría donde estoy de no ser por ti…después de todo, fuiste tu la que dio el primer paso cuando me besaste en el Digimundo, ¿no?_

_Sora sonreiría ante esa memoria, recordando también como de vez en cuando le menciona a Tai que ella fue la de la iniciativa desde el principio, aunque él en teoría se haya confesado primero cuando se hicieron novios._

_No había terminado su discurso aparentemente, ya que aun sujetándole las manos se las levantaría a la altura del pecho, manteniéndole atrapadas ambas manos entre las de él, obviamente mucho más grandes que las suyas._

_— No sabes lo feliz que he sido estos diez años que hemos estado juntos. Se que he cometido mi buena cantidad de torpezas a lo largo del tiempo, y no tienes idea de cuanto te agradezco que hayas decidido quedarte a mi lado a pesar de todo. Nadie me comprendería y aceptaría como lo haces tú, de eso estoy seguro. Y la verdad es que no quiero buscar a nadie mas que lo haga…lo que quiero decir es…_

_La pelirroja ya tenia sus ojos húmedos y una sonrisa en sus labios con las palabras de Tai, pero cuando le suelta y se pone sobre una rodilla mientras busca algo en el bolsillo, ella no podría evitar llevarse las manos a su boca, tapándose esta mientras ahoga un pequeño sollozo de alegría, en el momento en que él saca una pequeña caja que sostiene sobre una de sus manos y sujeta la tapa con la otra._

_— Sora Takenouchi, quisiera pasar el resto de mis días a tu lado… ¿me concederías el honor de casarte conmigo?_

_En el instante en que dijo eso y abrió la cajita para mostrar la sortija, Sora casi vagamente escucharía el sonido de una flama siendo disparada, solo notándolo bien cuando cerca del mar se crean un par de explosiones que sueltan hermosos destellos como fuegos artificiales. Viendo después como una nueva flama vuela en esa dirección, acompañada de un espiral de fuego verde, impactando uno contra el otro y creando una nueva explosión de destellos que se pierden en el agua._

_Al mirar en la dirección opuesta, vería a Agumon y Biyomon sobre un par de montes, lanzando sus ataques cada cierto tiempo para crear el hermoso espectáculo._

_Regresando su atención al motivo por el que están haciendo eso, Sora vería a su novio mirándole pacientemente con una sonrisa. Sonrisa que ella no dudaría en responder, aun con sus lágrimas amenazado con salir._

_— Sí…sí, Tai…si quiero… ¡si quiero!_

_La sonrisa en el castaño se extendería, y tomando el anillo, sujetaría con suavidad su mano izquierda, deslizándolo en su dedo con suavidad. Sentir la sortija siendo colocada casi hace que se le escape otro sollozo._

_Así que decidiría hacer algo diferente, simplemente lanzarse contra Tai aforrándose a su cuello. Aparentemente el estaba preparado para eso ya que en ese instante se levantaría y le rodearía la cintura; levantándola un poco del suelo y haciéndola girar. Ambos riendo de felicidad, sin darse cuenta como sus Digivices brillaron por unos momentos, brindándole la capacidad a sus Digimons de alcanzar su siguiente etapa._

_Los dos grandes Digimon estarían un poco confundidos por la digievolución, pero aprovecharían para ayudar al momento. Greymon lanzando su Mega Flama y Birdramon sus Meteoros Fugaces. Así como antes, ambos ataques impactarían, y los Meteoros se encargarían de hacer explotar la Mega Flama en millones de partículas destellantes, creando una enorme explosión similar a un gran fuego artificial._

_Eso recuperaría la atención de los jóvenes recientemente comprometidos, ambos dirigiendo su vista hacia los destellos que caen del cielo. Tai aun rodeándole su cintura y ella con sus manos en los hombros de su prometido._

_Viendo luego como ambos Digimon regresan a su forma anterior, volviendo a ser los pequeños Biyomon y Agumon; Sora regresaría su atención hacia Tai, quien igualmente la miraba con cariño._

_— Muchas gracias por todo, Tai…_

_— Yo soy quien te agradece Sora, más aun por haber aceptado a hacer tu vida conmigo._

_— Estupido Tai… ¿Cómo podía decir que no?_

_Aun sonriendo, le tomaría tras la nuca y le atraería contra ella para poder besarlo con todo el amor que le fuera posible, realmente feliz por la conclusión de ese maravilloso día._

* * *

Miraría su mano izquierda donde, acompañando su anillo de matrimonio, estaba esa misma sortija de compromiso, una hermosa pieza de joyería que tenia el emblema del Amor grabado. Realmente le había maravillado el detalle personal que Tai había mandado a hacer.

Sin duda alguna, Sora Kamiya estaba muy feliz de que Tai fuera con el que compartiera su primera vez en prácticamente todo.

Estaba feliz de que Tai fuera el primer y único hombre en su vida.

Y no podía esperar a compartir más primeras veces en un futuro cercano…

La primera patada, las primeras palabras, los primeros pasos.

Solo esperaba que este no fuera un caso de: el primero y el único.

¡Estaba más que ansiosa por darle la noticia a su esposo!

— ¡Sora, ya llegue!

Y esa voz la haría sonreír más ampliamente. Por fin podría compartir esta enorme alegría con él. Ojala el Elegido del Valor este listo para afrontar lo que esta en camino, porque la Elegida del Amor esta segura que ya ama incondicionalmente al fruto creado por los dos.


End file.
